


Pancakes and Neighbors

by StephaniD



Category: Carmilla (Web Series)
Genre: Based on a Tumblr Post, Gen, Moving, New Neighbor, Pancakes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-21
Updated: 2019-01-21
Packaged: 2019-10-13 15:11:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17490278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StephaniD/pseuds/StephaniD
Summary: Based on a tumblr post by user actionables where they taught their cute new neighbor how to make pancakes and gave him their number. Pure fluff I just had to get out of my head.





	Pancakes and Neighbors

LaFontaine dug through their boxes of food. What did you need for pancakes besides flour? They grabbed their phone from their bedroom only to find that they hadn’t plugged it in before passing out and it had died overnight. They sighed. Apparently the universe was going to force them to meet their neighbors sooner rather than later. Or never, they would have been totally fine with never. They knocked on their next door neighbor’s door. 

“Hi, I’m LaFontaine, I just moved in, could I possibly borrow an egg?”    
“Oh, sure, just a second, come in.” The woman smiled. Her curly red hair bounced as she lead the way to the kitchen. She was dressed in black jeans and a green turtleneck sweater, making LaFontaine feel awkward in their sleep pants and pullover hoodie. “I’m Lola Perry, by the way. How many eggs do you need?”    
“Just one, thanks.”    
“Here’s two to be safe. Is there anything else I can help you with?” She looked so happy and eager as LaFontaine bit their lip.    
“Truthfully, my phone died, can you like, summarize how to make pancakes?” They asked.    
“Oh, sweetie.” She daintily covered her mouth to hide her smile. “Do you have baking powder? Sugar? Salt? Milk? Butter?” LaFontaine nodded. “Here, I'll help.” She ushered LaFontaine out of her apartment, locking it behind her.   
“Okay.” They responded, leading the way into their open apartment. 

They set the eggs on the counter and started pulling out the other ingredients she’d listed.    
“Where are your pots and pans and such?” She asked. LaFontaine pointed to the box with their bare foot. They put all the ingredients on the cramped counter and dug around for measuring cups and spoons as Lola pulled out a frying pan and mixing bowl.    
“Thank you for this, by the way.”   
“It's no problem.” 

LaFontaine followed Lola's instructions, once the pair had added everything to the mixing bowl LaFontaine found a whisk and began to mix it.  
“So what do you do for a living?” They asked.   
“I'm a pediatric nurse. Watch that flour.”   
“That's gotta be tough.” LaFontaine turned toward their neighbor, elbow bumping the bag of flour. “Oh, shit!” They let go of the whisk to grab for the flour, it tipped into the kitchen sink, releasing a white cloud in their face. They sighed and felt around in the batter for the dropped whisk.   
“How about I make pancakes while you go rinse your head?” Perry offered.   
“Thanks.” LaFontaine let her take the bowl, fumbling with the sink to turn the water on, rinse their hands off, and wipe their eyes. Now where had they put the box of linens? 

LaFontaine returned to the kitchen in a new hoodie, face and hair as free of flour as they could be at the moment, to find 2 stacks of 3 near-perfect pancakes on plates.   
“Thanks again.” They smiled. Perry had found their plates, silverware, and syrup. The pair moved the boxes off the couch and had brunch together, chatting. When they finished Perry excused herself, saying that she would get out of LaFontaine's hair and let them unpack, and to just ask if they needed any more help. LaFontaine brought the dirty dishes back to the sink to find Perry had written her name and phone number on a nearby box with one of the markers laying around. 

 


End file.
